


Thinking

by killerqueen89



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerqueen89/pseuds/killerqueen89
Summary: When her sister's call her out on her "crush" on Yvie, Brooke just think about it.





	Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so I'm sorry for grammar mistakes. I hope you like it.

"Does everyone think that? How is that possible?" Brooke asked, he was talking over the phone with Nina and Scarlet. Already regretting it.

"I don't know Brooke Lynn, maybe it's 'cause you act like her number one fan?" Nina responded. 

"Haven't you seen yourself? I know you're friends. But, you're like... the admiration is real gurl" Scarlett said. "And that's coming from me so…" she added. 

“Admiration and crush is not the same Scarlet."

"That's true, a crush is what I had for her during the show" That answer hit him like a slap, he had forgotten about Scarlet's crush on Yvie and the reminder wasn't pleasant. "You're in love bitch!" Nina's laugh was heard on the back. 

"I was with Vanjie until two days ago.” He answered rolling his eyes at the stupidness. 

"And tell me again why he left you? And why you let him go?" Scarlet replayed him and he just bite his tongue to not snap at her.

"Brooke you literally have heart eyes every time she's around." Brooke stayed quiet. "We're not saying you were in love with her all this time... but it's certainly not surprising if you're now. We kinda saw it coming."

"Does he knows?" Brooke asked, the panic in his voice evident. "Does Jovan knows that everyone think I'm in love with him?"

“Hell no! He would had acted on it if he knew!” / "Of course not. He would have asked you if he knew." 

They answer at the same time and Brooke calm down a little. They were right, Yvie wasn't the type that wouldn't confront him for something like that. They keep talking until Nina and Scarlet went to say goodbye to Vanjie, he didn’t go... he needed to think and doubted that Vanjie wanted to see him anyways.

"Brooke relax. Think about it, but don't overthink" Scarlet told him before saying goodbye. "And don't miss dinner, Yvie worries when you're not there. She said It's bad for your anxiety."

* * *

"'Why are you doing this again?'- Brooke says exasperated.

'Because you're always talking about her... don't you see it?' Vanjie sounded so tired. 'I can't, Brock. I can't let you do this anymore"

Vanjie was leaving the tour that night and Brooke was face up on the bed thinking about the fight they had a couple of days before. He was going to miss her, but things didn’t work and he didn't want to hurt Vanjie more. 

He just grew very close to Yves. He didn't understand what the problem was with that. Vanjie accused him as if he was cheating on him. It was ridiculous.

* * *

While Brooke's mind goes on and on, almost an hour had passed and he had missed dinner. So, when he heard the knock on the door, he was surprised that it had been so long that Jovan was at his door with their dinners. 

"Hey there… Vanjie seemed mad that you didn't say goodbye and when I asked for it, she tell me I should know?" Yvie gave him an awkward smile and he felt guilt for making him worried. "It was pretty weird, but I got worried, so here I am... do you want to talk about it?" Brooke moved, leaving him room to get in.

"Not really. It doesn't matters." He went from the door to his bed, Yvie followed him and sat on it. "I think in some point I knew things weren't going to work again with Vanjie"

"Why you say that? You fight, then you make out… it's gonna be okay" Yvie set their dinner in the bed and gives him a small smile.

"Maybe, maybe not" He looked at him and before he could ask, Brooke was talking again. "It seemed different this time... he, he keeps saying shit." He let out a sigh and continued "He’s jealous… of you... keep saying that I have a thing for you and that I cheat on him. And well, you know how that ends."

"But you don't. So, why don't you tell him that?" Yves looked into his eyes and Brooke's heart skipped a beat.

‘Cause I'm not sure if I don't, Brooke wanted to answer. "I don't know" and for a moment he thought he saw what seemed like hope in the other man's eyes. "I don't want to be in a relationship like that... I want to be able to talk on the phone without him making faces if I smile, or if I laugh at some meme you send me. I just... I can't take responsibility for his insecurities and if he doesn't trust me, what's the point?"

"Of course, that makes sense," Jovan replied with a defeated smile and put a hand on his. "I know your freedom is very important to you. But if you want me to... I don't know, I wouldn't be mad if you choose him if it makes you happy..."

"What the fuck, Jovan! Don't even think about it!" He took out his hand and was angry and disappointed. "Why would you say that? Don't you know me at all?" Brooke didn't know why, but the simple fact that he considered him capable of such a thing hurt his feelings.

"I know, I’m sorry. I just thought that if you really love him, I would understand." Yvie said with soft eyes while reaching for his hand again, and his blood raced as he took it. 

"Well, stop! We've went a long way together. And maybe you have won $100,000." Jovan chuckled. "But I don't... my prize were my fans and my friendships! And I'm not change in it for dick" they both laughed loud as he pulled Yvie in a hug.

"I thought I could take the opportunity to get rid of you," Yvie joked in his ear. "Bitch, you are so dramatic!" They released each other and Brooke was smiling again.

"I won't make it that easy. I lost so I'm poor, and now I'll have to live your money out" She finished and Jovan laughed and god, if he loved that laugh. "Now, let's eat or you'll disappear"

They eat and talked as they are used to. It wasn't awkward, although it was. It had always been a bit awkward, but that night he couldn’t stop beaming. And somehow it was the same as always, but Brooke knew it wasn't.

He couldn't help thinking if it really was like everyone said. But he just pushed those thoughts to the back of his head and proposed a movie night that Yves accepts right away.

They decided to see The Conjuring, turned off the lights and lied on the bed, not too close, but not too far. The room was quiet, the only sounds coming from the tv.

Thru the middle of the movie, Brooke felt Yvie moved and he turned to find his friend's sleeping figure. He looked him for a moment, thinking that maybe Vanjie was right.

Brooke could think of a life without Vanjie as his lover, but not without Yves, he couldn't, he wouldn't.

Yvie shifted again and placed himself on his chest, a hand in his heart. The older one took a deep breath trying to calm his heartbeat, but he just stayed there, too sleepy to notice.

He looked so peaceful, the bluish tv light illuminating his profile and Brooke couldn't help but stares at him, his skin looked so smooth, his eyebrows had grown making him look hotter, his lips were so full and he couldn't help wondering how they would feel against his.

He turned off the television and, in a rush of confidence, he put an arm around Yves's waist and his free hand above the one on his heart. And Yvie snuggled closer to him, his proximity tickling his skin and it just felt so right.

Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep thinking that maybe it was true. Well... maybe not, it was definitely true, he was in love with Yvie.


End file.
